Note
The Note is a miscellaneous item dropped from the Skeleton aboard the Crashed Research Sub. When hovered over in the inventory, it reads: "Day 524- It has been 3 days since we had to hide. We escaped the virus' expanse for now, however many of my colleagues have been infected- Sunken. Me, Jessi, and 4 guards are the only survivors. We have developed a weapon, yet to be named which can fire a water stream at a pressure which can rip muscle from bone, in 2 seconds. We are still trying to rebuild our transmitter, but the one piece we need is in the contaminated zone. We have now developed a solution, as stated earlier, but only time will tell. Day 525- We successfully retrieved the transmitter piece, but at a cost. Jessi. She's, well gone. She sacrificed herself to save US! We have sent a signal, but I will stay down here, in the depths, on our only reachable research pod, and find a cure. I won't leave her. Not now. Day 534- My pod has been detached from the Ship, which was later hauled out, by the I.V.N.C, as i have been presumed dead. It is just me, an infected Jessi and my limited air, and time to find a cure. May Cthulhu have mercy on my soul... Day 547- The Sunken Disease has a cure, I've discovered a chemical which can neutralise some of the symptoms of the Sunken Disease. It reduces Insanity, and replenishes the ability to breathe air, and only needs to be applied once in the patient's lifetime. I have reached yet another obstacle. There is currently only one sample, I have been infected, and my blueprint has fallen into the water. I have used the antidote on Jessi, and she has escaped, but I have been wounded by an infected I.V.N.C Employee, who lingered around after the ship was hauled away. I have been crippled, and am experiencing the symptoms, the only remaining data of the Disease left on Earth. I have experienced severe hair loss, and scales have appeared on my skin. The disease's symptoms vary depending on the DNA of creatures around it. I am in deep waters. There are strange, unidentified creatures, serpentine beasts, and therefore have experienced a slowly elongating body, with sprouting extra, less developed but still, growing. My face has stretched, and extra teeth have appeared. My ears and nose have rotted away, and I can only view the world in a monochrome view. I now see why they saw to prioritise this primitive planet, for this disease could've cause a true apocalypse. I have considered self-slaughter, to end the pain, but I need them to know. They need to know. They will know... Day 548- I'm dying. A singular skeleton has somehow made it into the sub. It seems ravenously hungry, so I will leave my research here, on this note... If you, the reader, cannot understand, find her, she will tell you what to do... The skeleton is nearing towards me, so this is where my story ends... The formula is smudged... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items Category:Drops Category:Pre-Hardmode Category:Pre-Hardmode Drops